woodwalkersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Holly Lewis
Holly Lewis ist eine Rothörnchen-Wandlerin und eine von Carags besten Freunden. Sie ist Schülerin an der Clearwater High und ihre Zimmergenossin ist Wing. Aussehen Holly hat schulterlanges wildes rotbraunes Haar und dunkel blitzende bräunlicheCover von Hollys Geheimnis Augen. Sie ist dünn und nicht sehr groß, hat zierliche kleine Hände und eine kleine Nase sowie Sommersprossen . Biografie Vorgeschichte :Holly ist das Kind von Mr und Mrs Lewis, zwei Rothörnchen-Wandlern. Kurz nach Hollys Geburt wird ihre Mutter von einem Luchs getötet, sodass sie allein bei ihrem Vater aufwächst. Die beiden leben in einer kleinen Wohnung am Ortsrand, dabei lernt Holly beide ihrer Gestalten kennen. Ihr Vater verbringt den Tag mit ihr und verdient abends Geld, indem er Burger brät. Er spart auf eine bunte Decke, die sich Holly wünscht und schließlich auch von ihm bekommt. :Als Holly sechs Jahre alt ist, wird ihr Vater von einer Eule getötet und sie kommt ins Waisenhaus, wo viele der anderen Kinder sie komisch finden und sie auch den Erwachsenen egal ist, sodass sie kaum etwas lernt und auch heute noch nicht sehr gut in der Schule ist. Sie reißt mehrfach aus, kehrt jedoch zurück, da sie noch zu jung ist, um in der Wildnis zurechtzukommen. Als eine Erzieherin ihr verbietet, ihre bunte Decke zu benutzen, wird Holly wütend und greift sie an, ist danach aber vor allem traurig, weil sie ihren Vater vermisst. Nur wenige Tage später besuchen Kenny und Doris Silver das Waisenhaus, um ein Kind in Hollys Alter mitzunehmen. Holly versteht sich sehr gut mit ihnen, ist jedoch immer noch auf die Menschen und denkt, sie könnte die Silvers auch versehentlich verletzen, sodass sie sich absichtlich schlecht benimmt. Die Silvers kommen zwar einige Wochen später noch einmal wieder, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Holly jedoch ein weiteres Mal ausgerissen. Dadurch bleibt Holly noch zwei Jahre im Waisenhaus, bevor sie schließlich an der Clearwater High aufgenommen wird. Carags Verwandlung :Holly beobachtet Carag vom Fensterbrett aus, als dieser nach einem schlechten Tag frustriert in seinem Zimmer sitzt. :Sie muss von Theo und Carag aus dem Tierheim abgeholt werden, da sie am Wochenende zuvor als Rothörnchen von einem Campingplatz geklaut hat. Holly ist sichtlich gereizt, als sie erfährt, dass Carag ein Puma ist, zeigt ihm jedoch trotzdem gerne die Clearwater High. Sie klettert an der Außenseite der Schule herum, um Carag ihr Zimmer zu zeigen, und begleitet ihn dann zu den Schlafräumen, um ihre Sachen auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Sie belauscht Carags Unterhaltung mit Miss Clearwater und ist fassungslos über die Entscheidung, Carag bei Brandon unterzubringen. Miss Clearwater ist wütend auf sie wegen der Diebstähle und schickt sie in ihr Büro. :In der Mittagspause sitzt Holly mit Dorian und Nell an dem Tisch, zu dem Brandon Carag bringt. Genau wie die anderen amüsiert sie sich darüber, dass Carag Nell für ein Raubtier hält - sie ist ja eine Maus-Wandlerin. Dann macht sie sich darüber lustig, dass Dorian früher als Hauskatze gelebt hat, bevor sie auf Carags Frage hin meint, ihre Verwandlung bereits gut im Griff zu haben. Zusammen mit Nell erzählt sie von Bertas Verwandlungs-Missgeschick, bei dem ein Schrank kaputtgegangen ist. Sie rät Carag, sich von Lou fernzuhalten, da diese die Tochter eines Lehrers ist. Als es an der Geschirrstation fast zu einem Kampf zwischen Carag und Jeffreys Wolfsrudel kommt, versucht sie, Carag davon abzuhalten, damit er keinen Verweis bekommt. Wie alle anderen verschwindet sie ins Klassenzimmer, als Mr Bridger auftaucht und den Streit schlichtet. Dort gibt sie mit Brandon Carag alarmierte Zeichen, da er sich neben Leroy gesetzt hat und dieser ein Stinktier-Wandler ist. Sie beteiligt sich an Mr Bridgers Diskussion, indem sie vermutet, dass der Mensch, der ihn beobachtete, ein Forscher war. :Am nächsten Morgen hilft sie Carag, Brandon dazu zu bringen, seine Zweitgestalt zu akzeptieren. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass das Leben als kleines und harmloses Tier nicht nur Vorteile hat, und geht dann mit ihren Freunden zu Verwandlung. Dort schaut sie Carag mitfühlend an, als dieser von Mr Ellwood nach vorn geholt wird, und beschwert sich in der Pause danach über die heimtückischen Wölfe. Sie möchte ihnen heimzahlen, dass sie Carag beim Verwandeln abgelenkt haben, und muss Carag mit Brandon darauf hinweisen, dass ihr Kampflehrer Bill Brighteye ein Wolfswandler ist. :Holly regt sich am nächsten Tag bei Carag über Mrs Parker auf, nachdem diese Carag für einen Dachs-Wandler hält. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Mrs Parker all die Bilder gemalt hat, die in der Schule aushängen, und dass die Schüler letzten Monat Trinknäpfe töpfern mussten. In Englisch hat sie beim Aufsatz Schreiben große Probleme mit der Rechtschreibung, doch die Aufsätze werden eingesammelt, bevor Carag ihr helfen kann. Durch ihren Text erfährt er, dass sie im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist. :Als Mr Brighteye die Schüler dazu auffordert, zum Aufwärmen als Menschen eine Runde durch den Wald zu rennen, hat Holly einige Probleme. Als Jeffrey sich über sie lustig macht, beleidigt sie ihn zurück und wird daraufhin fast von ihm angegriffen. Carag geht dazwischen, bereit, sie zu verteidigen, doch Mr Brighteye teilt die Paare ein, bevor es zum Kampf kommt. :Als Carag den Ralstons die Clearwater High zeigt, gelignt es Holly, als Rothörnchen Annas Portemonnaie zu stibitzen. Miss Clearwater fordert Holly in Gedanken auf, es als Mensch zurückzugeben, doch Melody entdeckt Holly. Daraufhin gibt Dorian vor, dass Holly sein Haustier ist, und nach einer erneuten Aufforderung von Miss Clearwater geben die beiden Anna ihr Portemonnaie zurück. Später knufft sie Carag glücklich in die Seite, nachdem die Ralstons wieder gegangen sind. :In der Nacht begleiten Holly und Brandon Carag zum Kampf mit den Wölfen. Sie hat kein Problem mit dem nahenden Gewitter und bringt Brandon dazu, mit ihr auf einen Baum zu klettern, um von dort den Kampf zu beobachten. Sie warnt Carag rechtzeitig, als Cliff ihn von hinten angreift. :Nach dem Kampf bringen Holly und Brandon Carag zurück in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihm aus T-Shirts notdürftige Verbände basteln. Sie erzählen den anderen Schülern von dem Kampf, sodass er schnell zum Held der Schule wird. Beim Mittagessen hofft Holly, dass Mr Ellwood Carag in der nächsten Stunde nicht wieder quält, und meint, dass Carag den Kampf ohne Brandons Hilfe nie gewonnen hätte. Nach dem Unterricht möchte sie das Baumhaus am Seeufer zu erkunden, und schafft es, die Schüler aus dem zweiten und dritten Jahr von dort zu vertreiben. Als Carag ihr erzählt, wie die Wölfe Brandons Paket beschlagnahmt haben, ist sie wütend und schlägt vor, die Pakete oben im Baumhaus in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor sie anfängt, als Rothörnchen auf Carags Pumagestalt herumzuturnen. :Am nächsten Nachmittag unterhält sie sich mit Carag, Brandon und Dorian über Andrew Milling, bevor Carag diesen trifft. Sie fragt sich, wie reich Milling eigentlich ist, und malt sich übertrieben dramatische Szenarien aus, was Milling von Carag wollen könnte. :Nach dem Treffen mit Milling fragt sich Carag, ob Holly vielleicht die Spionin ist, die Milling alles erzählt. Sie fragt Carag beim Frühstück über das Treffen aus, aber dank Dorian kann Carag vermeiden, darüber zu sprechen. Später beim Mittagessen bemerkt sie, dass Carag sich schlecht fühlt, und umarmt ihn. Da ist Carag sich sicher, dass sie nicht die Verräterin ist. :Nach dem Vorfall mit dem explodierenden Taschenmesser erzählt Carag seinen Freunden davon. In Verwandlung erklärt Holly Carag, dass die Zwischenprüfungen gemeinerweise kurz vor Weihnachten sind. Mr Ellwood tadelt sie daraufhin und sie schneidet Grimassen, sobald er sich wieder umdreht. Holly und die anderen beschließen, für die nahenden Zwischenprüfungen zu lernen, hat aber bei ihrer Rechtschreibung immer noch Probleme. Sie schlägt vor, Brandon in der Nacht dabei zu helfen, "stärker und wilder" zu werden, und Brandon und Carag willigen ein. In ihrer zweiten Gestalt ziehen sie los und Holly und Carag spornen Brandon dazu an, nach einem Brombeergebüsch auch noch einige Bäume umzureißen. Das macht Brandon jedoch so viel Spaß, dass er übermütig zum Highway läuft, wo er ein Auto demoliert. Holly versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, doch er hört erst damit auf, als Carag ihn mit ausgefahrenen Krallen angreift. Auf dem Rückweg zur Schule ist sie zwar frustriert, dass sie wahrscheinlich Ärger bekommen werden, ist aber auch erleichtert, dass die Aktion Brandon tatsächlich Spaß gemacht hat. :Am nächsten Tag wird sie mit Carag und Brandon von Miss Clearwater aus Mrs Parkers Unterricht auf ihr Büro geholt, um die nächtliche Aktion zu erklären. Sie sieht Carag unendlich dankbar an, als dieser die Schuld auf sich nimmt, damit Holly keinen dritten Verweis bekommt und von der Schule fliegt. Sie protestiert verzweifelt, als Miss Clearwater skeptisch bleibt, doch da Brandon Carags Version der Geschichte bestätigt, bekommen nur die Jungs einen Verweis. Danach ist sie wütend auf Trudy, als sie von Dorian erfahren, dass die Eulen-Wandlerin sie für die Wölfe ausspioniert hat. :Während des Lernens für die Zwischenprüfungen beschwert sie sich bei Nell über deren selbst gebackene Kekse, die nicht sonderlich gut schmecken, worauf diese gereizt reagiert. Später befördert sie frustriert ihr Buch in ihre Tasche und fragt die anderen, ob sie Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht hätten. Bei dieser bewirft sie Carag und schafft es, seinem Schneeball auszuweichen, bevor sie doch noch getroffen wird und ihn erneut einseift. :Bei der Englischprüfung fragt sie Carag, wie man Ferien schreibt, doch Miss Calloway lässt ihn ihr nicht antworten. Sie ist unglaublich erleichtert, als sie alle Menschenfächer (wenn auch knapp) besteht. In der Kampf-Zwischenprüfung muss sie als Rothörnchen gegen Cookie antreten und gewinnt nach wenigen Sekunden, da Cookie sich totstellt. Daraufhin muss sie noch gegen Nimble kämpfen, aber sie gewinnt erneut, weil er aufgibt, nachdem sie ihn ins Ohr zwickt. Sie gratuliert Carag, als auch dieser seinen Kampf gewinnt, und fängt seine Duftbeutel auf, als er sie bei seiner Verwandlungsprüfung nicht verwenden darf. Sie riecht jedoch an dem Beutel mit Puma-Urin und fällt direkt in Ohnmacht. :Auf der Abschlussfeier nach den Zwischenprüfungen tanzt sie als Rothörnchen auf Carag herum und versucht, auch ihn zum Tanzen zu bewegen. Sie fällt in die Bowle und fängt an, ein Lied zu lallen, sobald sie herausgezogen wird. Gefährliche Freundschaft :Holly, Brandon und Dorian sind in ihrer zweiten Gestalt beim Baumhaus, wo sie versuchen, Carag davon zu überzeugen, mit auf die Silvesterparty der Schule zu kommen, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die sofort einen Kracher von Mr Bridger haben wollen, und brüllt die Wölfe an, als diese Carag mit einem Kracher bewerfen. Um Mitternacht wünscht sie Carag und Brandon ein frohes neues Jahr, bevor sie herumläuft und auch die anderen Schüler umarmt. :Sie fragt Carag, was los ist, als dieser am Morgen die Zeitung liest. Mit Brandon finden sie heraus, dass Milling nicht nur neue Unternehmen aufgekauft, sondern auch einen Wettbewerb gestartet hat, um neue Verbündete zu finden. Bei ihrer ersten Lernexpedition bekommen die drei die Aufgabe, sich die Wildwest-Schießerei in Jackson anzusehen und dabei mit mindestens drei Touristen zu reden. Holly fragt Lou, was ihre Aufgabe ist, und amüsiert sich darüber, dass Bo nett zu anderen sein muss. Sie rätselt mit Carag und Brandon darüber, wozu ihre Aufgabe gut sein soll, bevor sie sich mit Carag eine kleine Schneeballschlacht liefert. :Nachdem Theo sie in der Stadt abgesetzt hat, bestimmt Holly, dass jeder von ihnen eine Person ansprechen soll, und fragt einen Mann, ob er ein Gruppenfoto von ihnen macht. Sie ist auf dem Bild verwackelt, weil sie so hibbelig ist, aber das stört sie kein bisschen. Als die Schießerei losgeht, drängelt sie sich nach vorne, um besser zu sehen... und findet eine ruhige Stelle, um sich zu verwandeln und eins der Revolver zu stehlen. Sie klettert damit auf einen Baum, sodass Carag, Brandon und ein Cowgirl versuchen, sie mit einem Lasso wieder herunter zu holen. Doch Holly drückt ab und wird durch den Rückstoß nach unten in den Schnee befördert. Sie ist zum Glück unverletzt, kann aber nicht nachvollziehen, warum die anderen ihre Aktion nicht so lustig fanden wie sie selbst. :Am Abend erzählt Holly Miss Clearwater etwas verlegen von den Ereignissen, bevor sie mit den anderen zur Cafeteria geht und sich mit Pfannkuchen vollstopft. Sie ist besorgt, als sie von Millings Wahlkampf erfährt, amüsiert sich danach jedoch über die Expedition Bertas und lauscht gebannt Nells Bericht. Sie ist genauso empört über Jeffreys Lügen wie die anderen und blickt Carag hoffnungsvoll an, als Nell ihn bittet, Jeffrey einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Carag stimmt zögerlich zu. :Am nächsten Morgen wird Holly im Kampfunterricht Nell als Partnerin zugeteilt. Sie ermutigt Carag, der für Nell gegen Jeffrey und Bo antritt - er gewinnt fast, stolpert jedoch über Cookie, sodass die Wölfe ihn überwältigen. :Nach der zweiten Lernexpedition herrscht beim Abendessen gute Stimmung, da alle Glück bei ihren Aufgaben hatten. Nell und Holly spielen Rodeo. Als Carag seine Freunde fragt, wie ihre Lernexpedition gelaufen ist, erzählen Brandon und Shadow von ihrem Auftrag, Holly zum Tierarzt zu bringen. Diese berichtet, dass der Arzt nicht gemerkt hat, dass sie eigentlich gesund ist und zeigt Brandon den Vogel, als dieser sie mit der vom Tierarzt erhaltenen Salbe einschmieren möchte. Die Gruppe hatte außerdem das Problem, nicht genug Geld dabei zu haben, was Hollys Meinung nach Absicht war, doch Carag verteidigt Mr Bridger. Shadow ist schließlich zurück zur Schule geflogen und hat noch einen Schein geholt, sodass sie die Aufgabe lösen konnten. Stolz und aufgeregt verkündet Holly, dass sie in jedem Punkt eine Eins bekommen haben, worauf Carag etwas neidisch ist, doch er freut sich auch für sie. :Als Debbie Carag zu ihrer Geburtstagsparty einlädt, beschließt er, Lou zu fragen, ob sie mitkommen möchte. Er setzt sich beim Mittagessen an ihren Tisch, sodass Holly und Brandon zu ihm herüberstarren. Das Gespräch geht jedoch schief, sodass Carag schließlich Holly wegen der Party fragt. Sie stimmt begeistert zu. :Bei der nächsten Lernexpedition soll Holly Autos und Menschen auf einer Straße zählen, was sie sehr langweilig findet. Sie hilft Carag und Frankie beim Backen der Kekse für deren Expedition und sorgt sich um Carag, als dieser von der Verfolgungsjagd mit Milling zurückkehrt. Zusammen mit Brandon berichtet sie vom Ausgang ihrer Mission: Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie nur bis hundert zählen kann, sie hat jedoch einfach immer wieder bei eins angefangen und für jede Hundert einen Strich gemacht. Die Freunde überlegen, wer Carag und die anderen an Milling verraten haben könnte und kommen auf Leroy, sodass Holly beschließt, den Stinktier-Wandler zur Rede zu stellen. Im Gegensatz zu Lou und Brandon kann sie Leroys Stinksalve rechtzeitig ausweichen und läuft los, um ihrem Freund neue Kleidung zu holen. Später treffen sich die Freunde zu einer Krisensitzung und tauschen sich über weitere Verdächtige aus, dann fragt Holly, was Milling eigentlich plant. Carag meint, er möchte den Menschen etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod antun und Holly entgegnet, dass das bei ihr bedeuten würde, zurück ins Waisenhaus zu gehen. Schließlich erkennen die Freunde, dass Milling Kinder töten möchte, was Holly genauso entsetzt wie die anderen. :Holly ist auch schockiert, als Carag ihr mitteilt, wegen der Gefahr durch Milling nicht auf Debbies Party gehen zu können. In Hörnchengestalt bettelt sie ihn an, sich umzuentscheiden, was er dank Brandon schließlich auch tut, sodass Holly einen Freudentanz aufführt. Am nächsten Morgen schlägt sie vor, Debbie eine Kette aus Nüssen zu basteln, was Carag jedoch wenig überzeugt. Er entscheidet sich stattdessen für Heilkräuter und bricht am Freitagabend in zweiter Gestalt mit Holly zu der Party auf, kurz vor Jackson verwandeln sie sich und Holly protestiert wegen der Kälte. Auf der Party sagt sie zunächst nichts, doch als sie bemerkt, dass Debbie die Kräuter nicht gefallen, drückt sie ihr diese ins Gesicht und erzählt von den Kräutern, was Debbie doch noch begeistert. Holly ist von dem blauen Getränk, das Debbie ihnen bringt, angewidert und schüttet ihr Glas in eine Pflanze, bringt Carag allerdings dazu, seins lieber draußen loszuwerden. Gemeinsam genießen sie die Party, bis Marlon Carag angreift. Dieser kann ihn zwar besiegen, doch auch Marlons Freunde kommen nun auf ihn zu. Holly gelingt es, alle Partygäste mit ihrer Akrobatik abzulenken, sodass sich die beiden wenig später aus dem Staub machen können. Holly verkündet, wie viel Spaß ihr die Party gemacht hat. :Zurück an der Clearwater High erfährt Carag, dass Melody entführt worden ist. Er stürmt sofort zu Holly; dabei wird er von Tikaani abgefangen, die sich ihm jedoch anschließt. Auch Holly stimmt sofort zu, bei der Suche zu helfen, ist jedoch wenig begeistert, auch Tikaani dabei zu haben. Sie begleitet Brandon, Shadow und Wing zum Treffpunkt mit den anderen, wo Carag sie einteilt, mit Brandon abgelegene Häuser auszukundschaften - jedoch nicht in den Kamin zu klettern, da dieser im Winter an ist, wie Shadow ihr erklärt. Die beiden geraten in einen Streit, doch Carag unterbricht sie. Schließlich brechen alle zur Suche auf und einige Stunden später werden Holly und Brandon fündig, denn sie stoßen auf ein Haus mit verdeckten Fenstern und Stangen im Inneren. Bevor Carag sie aufhalten kann, flitzt Holly in den nicht benutzten Kamin, dessen Klappe jedoch verschlossen ist. Stattdessen benutzt sie ein angeklapptes Fenster und löst innen sofort eine Panik aus, Carag und Brandon hören ihre Gedankenschreie. Sie schafft es aber, durch das Fenster mit nun eingerissener Abdeckung zu fliehen und Brandon stellt verlegen fest, dass sie wohl ein Fotoshooting ruiniert haben. :Schließlich findet Tikaani Derek, einen verdächtigen Bären-Wandler, und Shadow bricht auf, um Holly und Brandon zu informieren. Diese mussten kurz zum Essen an die Schule; als sie zu den anderen stoßen, befinden sich diese gerade auf Minas Fährte. Lou, die Holly und Brandon begleitet hat, stößt auf die entscheidende Spur und zusammen finden sie Millings Versteck. Während die anderen gegen dessen Anhänger kämpfen, hilft Holly Melody, aus der Höhle zu entkommen, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie feuert die anderen an, als sie schließlich verletzt zurück zur Straße stapfen und macht sich über eine Dose von Theos Pekannüssen her, sodass sie pupsen muss. :An der Schule erzählen sie und Brandon allen von den Ereignissen. Sie tröstet Carag, als die Wölfe ihn trotz des Sieges beleidigen und bittet ihn einige Tage später, seine Schwester Mia, mit der er sich treffen möchte, von ihr zu grüßen und ihr zu sagen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Als Carag zurückkommt, ist Henry an der Schule eingetroffen und wird wenig später direkt von Holly und Brandon ausgefragt. Sie ist entsetzt, als sie erfährt, dass Carag noch nie Geburtstag gefeiert hat und beschließt, ihm einen solchen zu schenken. Begeistert plant sie die Party und hilft beim Basteln der Einladungen; eine solche möchte Carag auch Lou geben. Diese möchte ihm gerade wegen des Kampfes ein Kompliment machen, da kommt Holly als Hörnchen hinzu und lenkt Carag so sehr ab, dass sich Lou zurückzieht. :Auf der Party schenkt Holly Carag nicht nur einen Glücksstein, sondern auch ein in goldenes Papier verpacktes Päckchen, das Carag auf keinen Fall auspacken soll. Als die Wölfe erscheinen und sich das Päckchen unter den Nagel reißen, lässt Holly sie gehen: Sekunden später explodiert das Päckchen und die Wölfe sind mit violetter Schaumpaste bedeckt. Holly brüllt ihnen nach, dass das passiert, wenn man fremde Geburtstagspäckchen mitnimmt, worauf Jeffrey drohend auf sie zugeht, doch Miss Clearwater kommt hinzu und erteilt dem Rudel einen Verweis. Die Wölfe verschwinden und die anderen feiern ausgelassen weiter. Hollys Geheimnis :Holly will nicht von ihrem neuen Vormund Crump in die normale Highschool zu gehen und anschließend reißt sie in den wald aus wo sie immer wieder heimlich die Silvers besucht. Diese kennen sie nur als Rothörnchen Sunday. Als Carag das erfährt überredet er sie dazu sich den Silvers als Mensch zu zeigen. Fremde Wildnis :Folgt Feindliche Spuren :Folgt Zitate Familie Offizielle Artworks von Claudia Carls Illustration Holly 1.png|Holly im Sprung (Hollys Geheimnis ff.) Illustration Holly 2.png|Holly sitzend (Hollys Geheimnis ff.) Wissenswertes * Seit Hollys Geheimnis sind Ganzkörper-Abbildungen ihrer Hörnchengestalt in den Büchern zu sehen, ihre Pfotenabdrücke schon seit Carags Verwandlung. * Sie ist einer der Lieblingscharaktere von Katja Brandis.Enthüllt von Katja Brandis Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wandler Kategorie:Woodwalker Kategorie:Schüler an der Clearwater High Kategorie:Schüler an der Jackson Hole High School Kategorie:Woodwalkers Charaktere Kategorie:Carags Verwandlung Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Freundschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Hollys Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Fremde Wildnis Charaktere Kategorie:Feindliche Spuren Charaktere